falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Commodore Point
*Armory *Killing Field *Dock |ib=Armory |extra= }}One of the largest weapon stockpiles and burial sites in the Post-war Gulf of Mexico, Commodore Point is a blood-soaked coastal landing located three miles west of Baton Rouge which serves as the primary outpost for the Gulf Privateers Alliance outside of New Orleans. History Pre-War Prior to the war, Commodore Point was a barren field on the Gulf of Mexico, aside from the occasional alligator hunter or bass fisherman, the coastal area was practically untouched and on the land, all it harbored was a small strip of highway leading to or from Baton Rouge. In 2065 this would change, the United States Coast Guard would turn the field into a training, only three miles west of Baton Rouge and give it its name. Coast Guard patrol boats would fire at targets on the shoreline while boarding teams would deploy from aircraft to descend onto mock ship decks constructed from simple plywood. When war broke out with China only a year later, the Coast Guard stepped up training from Commodore Point and made it much more realistic in response to the 2068 incident with the merchant freighter, Jem of Hong Kong where a company of Chinese special forces attempted to infiltrate New Orleans, Louisiana by hiding in shipping containers. Launching entire mock battles against wrecked merchant freighters with boats, boarding teams, and aircraft at Commodore Point, the installation became home to a rather large armory and made itself a target for Chinese warheads in 2077. The War Rather than targeting the small brick armory itself, the Chinese launched one warhead at the docked Coast Guard frigate, USS Baxster. Directly impacting the ship, the warhead killed all two hundred and thirty personnel on board and the radiation quickly killed all nearby survivors in the training complex and armory. Post-War The armory and training complex of Commodore Point would sit undisturbed for nearly two centuries after the bombings while the area was definitely of interest to salvagers and scavengers, most attention was drawn to the wreck of the Baxster ''as while the rather bland armory's purpose was hard to ascertain by appearance, the wreck was rather easy to identify as a military vessel. With the ''Baxster picked clean by 2200, most salvagers avoided the area until around 2265 when a team of salvagers broke into the armory, all but one was killed by auto-turrets and protectron security forces. When the salvager made it to Baton Rouge with severe laser burns to the lower intestine, she spread the word of a large and well-protected arsenal near the Baxster, these stories floated around Acadiana, however, garnished no significant attention for several years. In 2269, just a year after the Gulf Privateer Alliance was formed to combat the growing pirate that was the Court of the Bayou, a team of Privateers decided to loot the armory and establish it as a base. While funded by a conglomerate of paramilitaries and governments, weapons had been hard to come by for the privateers who were commonly forced to use second-hand civilian weapons against well-armed pirates. In order to better fight the buccaneers, military grade weapons were required, and the hope was that such weapons would be found in the Commodore Point armory. After losing eight men to the still active security forces, the privateers secured the brick armory as their own and sent word that Commodore Point would become their main outpost outside of New Orleans. Within two months, a working outpost was established. With over seven hundred rifles scavenged from the armory, all in varying condition the Alliance's men grew stronger as some privateers resorted to using the barely intact kill houses for the same purpose the Coast Guard had used them for almost two centuries ago. By 2270, a fully organized force was put in place with the aspiring privateer, Jacqueline Hook as the point's leader. A card house had been established in the wreck of the Baxster which became a popular way for the privateers to pass the time. The point became a stockpile as time progressed, weapons galore were brought to the armory to be stored, sold, or handed out to other privateers. One of the Gulf's largest weapon caches was forged as Commodore Point gained new renown throughout the Gulf for a much more sinister reason. In early 2270, Max Savage, one of the original members of the court was captured along with forty-three other pirates, a sizeable force. Savage was executed in a hanging which became a public spectacle in New Orleans while the other pirates were brought to Commodore Point for a more primitive and brutal killing. Forced to dig their own graves, the forty-three pirates were shot point blank in the face, with a blindfold as their only given dignity. From this point onward, Commodore Point became a feared establishment where pirates were hauled off to and killed by the dozen. Feared and hated, Commodore Point gained an infamous legacy among criminals everywhere as the ranks of its mass graves began to encompass mercenaries, slavers, bounty hunters, and other riff-raff in addition to the pirates. This would prompt the infamous so-called "Card House Bombing" launched by Kelly Carter, leader of the Court of the Bayou. Looking to avenge the death of Dylan French four years earlier, Carter contacted the infamous chemist and bomb maker, Otto van Heisenberg of Schofield Flats, Alabama whose bomb-making expertise had won the Warwick-Haggen Feud of '68. Commissioning Heisenberg to build a high yield ordnance piece big enough to blow up the privateer card house, Carter paid eight thousand caps and waited six months before she received a bomb capable of taking out the bridge of the former USS Baxster which the card house was located in. With the deadly plasmic bomb ready, Carter sent an operative into Commodore Point to deliver it. Disguising himself as a rafter selling purified water, the agent managed to place two packages, one containing the bomb which was placed near the door of the Card House and one near the armory which contained a message claiming responsibility. When the bomb detonated, thirty-one people were killed and within an hour the message was found. News was sent to New Orleans whose main office sent an investigation to find those responsible. Commodore Point responded by executing all fifty-seven pirates in captivity and took a major economic hit as it began to rebuild the Card House whose bombing sparked a manhunt for Heisenberg. Since the bombing, Commodore Point has maintained a steady status quo. Giving guns to all with a letter of marque and taking captured weapons from members, it is currently a position of dread whose best defense is provided by its terrible reputation. Inhabitants Commodore Point is constantly inhabited by twenty-three privateers who are led by Jacqueline Hook, with their prime responsibility being maintaining the armory and distributing weapons to either fellow privateers or the Royaume's Gendarmie if they are to need it, few people are required at Commodore Point. As only five are needed for the armory and six for the Card House, most people in Commodore Point are tasked with securing the dock and executing pirates as they are brought in by privateers. On any given day the amount of pirates in captivity dwarfs the guard population as they are executed in groups of thirty or more. Commodore Point sees much traffic and this has ensured that its population fluctuates, in its heyday over a hundred people all privateers, pirates, merchants, or rafters could be found at Commodore Point, however with the fear of another bombing similar to the one in '75 and its bloody reputation the most Commodore Point sees currently are around sixty people at most, including permanent residents. Economy Commodore Point boasts a meager economy at best, the only real source of revenue is from the Card House located on the bridge of the ''USS Baxster ''which has seen a massive profit decline since the 2275 bombing of the establishment by Kelly Carter. Still, the Card House continues its function and has begun selling chems and alcohol for the first times to make up for the loss of business though it is impaired due to Hook's regulation against prostitution and rigged gambling. Most coming to the Card House are disappointed when it is compared to the superior casinos in places like Rumrunner Bay or The Devil's Den and Commodore Point's economy mainly reaffirms the location's purpose as a weapon depot rather than an economic money maker. Category:places Category:sites